A Sky's Light
by Green Priestess
Summary: In which young Tsuna met Luce who was said to have disappeared after passing on her Sky Pacifier to Aria. Luce, knowing of this boy's fate raised this boy who's destined to be great, and letting him remain 'dame' is out of the question. She taught him many things, before finally leaving him. Years later, Reborn never expected his pupil is more who he seems. SLASH Skilled!Tsuna
1. Prologue: Little Boy, Little Mum

Little Boy, Little Mum

In a hotel somewhere in Namimori...its where a young boy goes to every after school starting Grade three.

There, he meets up with a...baby girl and her pet squirrel.

She was his only friend as nobody wanted to deal with the 'no-good kid' who can't do anything right. Clumsy, stupid, scaredy-cat coward, that's him. That's Sawada Tsunayoshi. He knew it and he was resigned to his fate until he met her.

This baby...who is more than a typical normal baby as she could reserve a hotel room all by herself and lived here since, is Luce. Donna Luce Giglio Nero.

She was his tutor and only friend, the only person kind to him outside his house. At first he couldn't believe the incredible...and crazy things she could do that he finally accepted that she was no ordinary baby. She taught him about the power he possesses and what he can do with it, what made him 'no-good' and financed his training.

He learned that the reason why he was 'no-good' was because his memories about a certain event was sealed away. However, because it was an impromptu, on-the-fly seal, it also affected his learning ability and his body's balance. When Luce removed the seal, Tsuna remembered about a certain guest his father brought home...and when the seal was removed, learning became easier too!

Besides juggling his school life where his grades started rising, he also learned Italian, about the Mafia, Computers, Physical Training, Survival and Camping Training every school holidays, then Acrobatics, Stealth, Tracking, Combat, Firearms, Flames and Martial Arts. He spent more time with Luce than his own mother, playing it off as 'spending time with friends'. As much as he loves his mother, Luce understood him more and helped him more while Nana left him to his own, just accepting that her son will be no-good even if he's a good boy at heart. Luce gave him hope that he WILL have a future...just that, his future was the Mafia given his bloodline when he wished he was something different instead.

At age 12, when Luce died due to her curse, he was very sad and grieved her death. Using the number Luce gave him, he contacted the Giglio Nero to at least, bury Luce near the family...and he met Aria, Luce's daughter. Since the precognition power ran in the family, Aria knew that she would be receiving an unexpected call. But she never knew that this boy whom her mother tutored, guarded her mother's deceased body until she came and he clearly never slept nor rested. He also grieved her mother's death because not only was she his mentor, she was also his only friend in town and he owed her his life.

So Aria talked to Tsuna about his time together with her mother while having Gamma take care of her mother's body in which Tsuna preserved with his ice, freezing her like how Timoteo froze Xanxus since he couldn't exactly buy a coffin to put her in. So in his ice which he shaped into a water lily flower, Luce will not decay. Preserved till Aria decided to thaw her and bury her. Upon seeing how Tsuna genuinely loved her mother, Aria was grateful that her mother found a trustworthy child who took care of her when she passed.

Luce's will was that Tsuna continues his education, leaving him more stuff to do until his next tutor arrives, and money that went to buying him physical training equipment to last a year and a half, so Aria bought him what her mother wanted, before they parted ways.

Because of his hard work, Tsuna was tall and toned, and smarter than any kid his age...and graduated Elementary a Valedictorian, greatly astonishing even his own mother who thought he'd be a no-good for life.

Well, he hides his quizzes and tests from her, even his own report cards.

He honestly no longer cared, really. He no longer gave a damn what everyone thought of him. What mattered to him was his departed friend's opinions of him. To her, he's a growing young, good man and a budding Mafioso he can be proud of.

Now he has a mission: finding Guardians.

But more than guardians, Tsuna wanted friends.


	2. Tsuna

Tsuna

Weeks passed since Graduation. Soon, he will be in Middle School.

Tsuna grew his fringes long, and took great care of his physical looks as Luce told him that looks are what makes first impressions last, and last forever. He must always look good and always be groomed. Because people has what she called 'respect points'. First appearances, how you dress, your personality and character as a person. 25 points each to 100%. It was why when he was nine and by then he had fully-grown permanent teeth, a trip to the dentist was in order to get a full package, and a pair of braces. For Luce's sake since she stayed with him through the scary process, he braved the scary dentist AND their tools, as well as the aching in his gums. His teeth were straightened out in its fleshy frames and now looks good!

She also made him use skin care products to even out his skin complexion and make it beautiful. He was also told to clean and trim his finger and toenails neatly. Then dress fashionably in cool clothes and shoes, and since he didn't know where to start, he can rely on his Hyper Intuition in shopping. First impressions last indeed, so Tsuna took great care of his looks. He wanted to shed his dame-persona more and more. All for his 'second mother', he wanted to become a handsome leader too, not just competent!

He was since improving himself as years go by up to present date. His complexion is now twice as fair as his mother's, his fringes framed his face and his fluffy, spiky untameable hair softened and looked silky to touch. All in all, cool!

Well, its HIS idea of cool...those skin cares and dental TORTURE are well-damn-worth it!

But to people around him...

His appearance screamed 'OH MY GOSH, WHAT AN ADORABLE, EAT-ABLE UKE!'

Luce knew he got lucky with the gene pool lottery, and tricked Tsuna into er...beautifying himself even more.

At least he got the looks down pat. As for his own personality, Luce raised him to be a Mafioso. Therefore he has many personalities to use in appropriate situations. So he'll be a 'good boy' most of the time...

Right now, he got dressed into his crisply pressed uniform, fixed himself ending with fragrant body spray and went out...all the while cursing why was he made to have a petite body despite all his hard work, he had to buy a size small uniform...

Oh well, if there's any bullies who wanted to have fun with his size, he can just kick their ass!

'Ittekimasu!'

'Itterashai!' Nana called out as Tsuna ran off with his bento Nana held out for him to take, and he went on to school.

xxx

School...

Because he wore body spray, many a people wondered WHO was THAT?

It didn't take them long to find the person who smelled real nice. A real beauty with fluffy, spiky hair, fair skin and a visage that held a cool, calm disposition as he walked with a straight poise and upright, brisk walk. Somehow, they see him basked in morning sunlight, and framed in flowers.

* * *

><p>A:N- refer to sailormoon whenever Haruka and Michiru pass by, complete with 'OOOHHHH' sound effects.<p>

* * *

><p>'Whoa, WHO is that?'<p>

'He's good-looking isn't he?'

'Smells nice too...'

To Tsuna however, he was inwardly doing a jig in his mind as an excitable chibi, complete with japan flag paper fans.. "Luce-neesama, I passed the first-impressions test!" he thought giddily. "Everyone's in awe at my good looks, I got a perfect 25 points as you wanted! Now I have to do the public persona test next! Yay!"

At school, he was in Class 1-A wherein he introduced himself very formally with a kind, gentle smile on his face, and spoke like a high-class, educated young man...

What?

He is!

He graduated Valedictorian in Elementary, and got Mafia Education. That, and he's continuing on self-learning and self-training. He even wore full-body restraints under his uniform...uncomfortable but he must outgrow it, and soon so he'd get a new one from Aria! Thus he must re-train his body in his martial art, practicing all his moves until the restraints no longer bothered nor hindered his moves.

And for the whole prelims, all his quizzes and exams, are perfect. His English-speaking skills too. He was pretty much the male idol of the school as he increased his popularity. However, he never let anyone take advantage of him. What kind of boss he will be if he allowed that?

Heck, no!

Now he would brace himself.

Today is the day his mother would get a certain flyer at the crack of dawn.

He has to get to it first, rip it up and put it in the trash can as a prank on Reborn who would be waiting for hours and hours...heeheehee...

He did just that.

xxx

Reborn, Vongola Nono, Don Timoteo Vongola's Most Trusted Assassin-yes, that's capitalized, indeed, waited for a phone call in his hiding place in the streets.

Nothing came.

He heard from Iemitsu that Nana would gladly take any opportunities for their no-good son who doesn't do well in school lately thus his entry should be a cinch, so Reborn did the 'Home-Tutor Flyer' card.

But really, it's already 8:30, he even watched his target go to school!

But he really didn't carry the air of 'no-good' at all. Rather, Tsunayoshi carried the air of a confident, graceful aristocrat, well-respected and had quite a fanbase, BOTH male and female at school! So Reborn snuck into the house to check on the boy's bedroom. Neat and orderly...with physical training equipment neatly put away. Wait, whut? OK, its normal for boys to want to be strong or physically toned...so that's normal...there's even a bookcase containing music, art, mythology, medicine, vehicles, etc. Books kids his age will normally NOT be interested in...apparently, he is. But only some of them are being opened. The medical books ones. All books are freshly bought. So maybe he intends on reading about them as a hobby.

Then the dresser. Full of expensive clothes that gave the air of 'cool and trendy'. Then his school records that are no doubt, in the master bedroom...

There on the wall, is a picture of the son on the stage podium, giving 'the speech', a task usually reserved for Valedictorians...and on another frame, is a diploma that said so, along with medals!

He swore to send correct info at home, while yelling at Iemitsu for NOT updating his information and being too damn lazy to. No wonder the family didn't fall for the Home-Tutor tactic, **they don't need one**!

Has he forgotten that people change over the years?

What an idiot.

Now then, how to approach his pupil this time?

More observation is needed.


	3. Reborn's Report

Reborn's Report

Reborn observed his pupil for a week.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the idol of Namimori Chuu. Good looks but...well...he was the effeminate beauty kind. A flower.

An untouchable one for all his peers could do was LOOK and feel that they are not worthy of him so all they could do was watch from afar.

His personality also made him desired, adored and charismatic. His school files said his records are perfect. If he keeps up his scores, he might just be a valedictorian. Again. His sports performance in PE in boys' clothes? His skin is fair, smooth and flawless that got many gasping...that, and there's another surprising thing.

Well...THIS is something...

He wore full-body tension restraints under his clothes! And he said 'Oh this? I'm just working out! Nothing wrong with that, right?' cue sweet smile at the sputtering instructor who let him keep it. Reborn knew that smile will be quite the weapon, given his charge's good looks.

But this was unexpected. This boy who has a skin condition and complexion the girls envied wore such a contraption...and it was 30 kg. And yet he can effortlessly do PE tasks in them and still outperform everybody with grace and skill. The girls squealed like fangirls of course. As for afterschool activities?

None.

He just goes home after 3pm.

So that would be his chance to know what he does when he DOES go home.

And when Tsuna did go home, he went to the laundry room to put his uniforms in, did the laundry and squeezed them dry before hanging it out.

Then upstairs, while still in his underwear and tension suit, went to his room and put on a training gi...and apparently, practices how to fight, doing basic punches, kicks, elbow moves, knee moves, push-ups, sit ups and squats. 500 each-he counted and that's plenty. If he could do everything so casually, he's in top shape in physical fitness with not much need for muscles.

Then by the time Nana called him for dinner, he stopped for dinner...and ate enough for three people, then went to do his homework...while still wearing his training gi and contraption. Everything under one hour.

Then back outside...

NOW he's practicing acrobatics. He's very flexible, something that is very rare for boys and men these days. After that, a hot bath, both shower and bathtub soaking for at least until the water cooled down in the bathtub. Once the water's no longer hot, he drained it, dried himself with a towel, went to his room, changed into pajamas, then cleaned his body restraints, put it away, and went to sleep...with a face mask and cucumber slices on his eyes.

The next morning, he would wash his face, brush his teeth and tongue, then...to Reborn's disbelief, apply skincare lotions on his body, even in places where the sun don't shine. The whitening kind. Its no wonder the boy was fairer than his own mother. He even has whitening stuff for the face. Solution and cream, and spraying himself with body spray before going to breakfast. Then at lunch time every after morning period, after a quick meal, Tsuna would then apply moisturizing lotions on his body in the boys' bathroom. This kid takes care of his looks more than girls his age do!

However on weekends, he rests his body, spends most of the day in just his briefs because of his lotions, while reading the books in his bookcase by morning...and then on his laptop, practice typing speed and accuracy on the Typing Tutor Program and breaking records in typing a lot of characters in the shortest time possible without messing up. All in all, Reborn approved of his dedication to education just as how much the kid spent time on his looks. But the bookcase content was...concerning. They were stuff kids his age will never be interested in. Teenagers will mostly read manga than what Tsuna took interest in.

This was his routine for a week straight as Reborn observed. Then on the 8th day, routine changed.

Apparently, he's practicing Karate.

Interesting. Now would be the time to 'use him', while reporting on his first week. The problem is, how to worm his way into their lives now?

xxx

Italy, both Don Timoteo Vongola and Sawada Iemitsu received mail in their 'special e-mail address' concerning only Tsuna's growth in their respective offices.

**REBORN REPORT: 1ST WEEK**

**Considering Iemitsu told me that his son was a no-good dimwit concerning**  
><strong>Academics and Sports, I thought he'd be a pain just like that Cavallone kid<strong>  
><strong>I tutored for three years, so to enter their lives, I made a Home Tutor Flyer<strong>  
><strong>since he was pretty confident his wife will do all means to pull up their son's<strong>  
><strong>grades. However, I never got a call. For several hours. Then when I went into<strong>  
><strong>the house, I saw my flyer <em>in pieces<em> in the trash can. So to gather information,**  
><strong>I went into the bedrooms to get to know the boy. His room is neat and orderly,<strong>  
><strong>something teenage boys are the last thing to be concerned with. <strong>

**His room has rather interesting contents. I saw physical training equipment **  
><strong>for conditioning stacked in a neat order, and a bookcase full of...interesting<strong>  
><strong> materials boys his age would normally NOT be interested in. Medical Books <strong>  
><strong>about Human Anatomy, Illnesses and Diseases, Poisons and Treatment, First-Aid,<strong>  
><strong> Illegal and Legal Drugs, Camping 101, Survival, Computers, Vehicles, Mythology,<strong>  
><strong> Music, Art, Tools, Repairs, Flora and Fauna, Geography, and Culture. And yes, he<strong>  
><strong> reads them even though they're all newly bought, like fresh off the bookstore. If<br>you ask me he must have taken a recent interest...and I'm not complaining. I like  
>these choice of reading material, makes my job easier I can just focus on practicals<br>and concerning Vongola.  
><strong>

**Then his wardrobe is full of trendy clothes. Seems Nana spoils him in clothes...**  
><strong>then when I went to the master's bedroom where all important stuff are kept, I <strong>  
><strong>saw the very reason why my flyer is <em>ripped<em>. No need for a Home-Tutor indeed **  
><strong>when there's a big photo of Tsunayoshi in a Graduation Toga standing on the <strong>  
><strong>Stage Podium with a load of medals on his uniform, and a diploma saying he's a<strong>  
><strong>Valedictorian. Even in his Middle School Performances, he's a constant 100 scorer.<strong>

Timoteo and Iemitsu are astonished. Timoteo knew from Iemitsu how his son began performing horribly since Elementary School started it was cringe-worthy that they gambled on him to inherit Vongola after Spartan Training as it worked for Dino Cavallone to make a good boss out of him after his three sons are murdered, yet this is a drastic, positively favorable change! However, the choice of reading material IS concerning...

**Nono, this is for Iemitsu so ignore this part: Does _THIS_ look like a No-Good Dimwit  
>to you, you IDIOT<strong>**?! Maybe _YOU'RE_ the dimwit because you sent me old, OUTDATED  
><strong>**INFORMATION, something that WILL compromise missions ****IN THE MAFIA WORLD  
>and you just compromised ME! If I ever see you, I'll kick your ass <strong>**so hard even Vongola  
>Primo to Ottavo will have trouble shitting you out of their anuses from their graves!<strong>

Timoteo winced. His friend is royally pissed. Iemitsu twitched at the part meant for him. OK, so maybe he didn't bother updating information because what he knew was constant for three years when he makes phone calls to his wife on chances he could...so he never bothered updating!

**Ahem, now back to the report...as for daily life behavior...even more surprising. He  
>takes care of <strong>**his body a lot. He has physical training equipment so he possesses the  
>physique of a young athlete. <strong>**Considering what he does after school, he is physically  
>fit and in top shape despite being trim and <strong>**slender given his age. He wears a 30kg  
>full-body tension restraints under his clothes and goes to his <strong>**school in it. Not only that  
>...during the morning, after the typical wash face and toothbrushing routine, <strong>**he puts on  
>skin care whitening products , including places where the sun don't shine that he's <em>fairer<br>than his own mother_ before putting on his ****uniform and then spraying himself with body  
>spray. Then at lunch time in school, he would remove the <strong>**whitening stuff on him and then  
>put on moisturizing products in the boys' bathroom. He must have gotten some vanity<br>traits and I can't blame him. He must have won the Family Gene Lottery Pool at birth  
>since he's good-looking. Incredibly so. Just look at the pictures I sent you after reading<br>my report.**

Timoteo STARED at this paragraph while Iemitsu followed that with the goldfish look on his face that made him look comically goofy.

**Every after school, he would change into a training gi, and do 500 of the basic punches  
>and kicks, elbow and knee moves, squats, push-ups and sit-ups and makes it in time for<br>dinner at sundown. Then after dinner, he does homework and rests for an hour to digest  
>his meal...he eats a lot, enough for 2-3 people. Then after a one-hour and ten-minute break,<br>he goes back out to practice acrobatics. Again, 500 times each move and he's quite flexible  
>enough to be a male dancer. On the 8th day after watching for a week he apparently practices<br>Karate so I suspect he alternates training every week. Again, less work for me so I may end  
>up teaching him business instead and how to be a good mafia boss since he ends up doing<br>most of my work for me on his own! Lucky me, less stress unlike that idiot Dino! After training  
>every after school, he would clean his body restraints after a long soak in the hot tub for relaxing<br>his weary muscles before going to sleep once the water is no longer hot. Then he would put on  
>a face mask and cucumber slices on his peepers. Not even his own mother is as vain and<br>meticulous as he is in caring for his appearance.**

**On weekends, he would be just in his underwear, applying his skin cares on its usual schedule,  
>and spend the whole weekend reading the books in his bookcase while sitting on his chair and<br>using his study table in his bedroom. He would also trim his finger and toenails, before doing only  
>cleaning manicure and pedicure on sunday nights. Don't worry, despite his vanity issues, he's not into boys.<br>But even I doubt that since he's good looking enough to bend a few straight rods. And eventually,  
>his own guardians if such a case came to be they might get interested.<br>**

**As for school, he is incredibly popular for his good looks and high grades. He was instantly the  
>Male Idol for his looks, smell, grades, and he seems to be a kind and gentle person, and charismatic<br>enough that his PE Teacher let him keep his suit with just a smile on his face. He was also the subject  
>of much talk because of what I stated in this report. I'm observing his peers in school and judging<br>by how he's stared at, he's pretty much the subject of lust from both girls AND boys. However, he was  
>the kind that 'you can only look but not touch'. He behaves like a well-cultured aristocrat and speaks<br>formally and politely. This behavior made him 'so near yet so far' so I'll be seeing how my Storm  
>Candidate will handle this kid. I'll have to investigate his background on what made him change so much.<br>Not that I mind nor complain about. Less work and zero stress for me.  
><strong>

**Over.**


	4. Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera Hayato, a.k.a Smokin' Bomb Hayato arrived in Japan a week ago and awaiting Reborn's instructions as he enrolled in Namimori Chuu as a student but not yet going to school. He posed as a student, coming every lunch time to observe Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. If he ever defeats him, he would work for this man due to the rules of the mafia: loser works for the winner.

He saw him, the Juudaime.

He's a...

A...

A BEAUTIFUL BOY!

Surely no boy can be born like this!

Apparently, he forgot that he too is just as beautiful due to his mixed lineage of 3/4 Italian 1/4 Japanese.

He also felt what everybody felt when they mean 'so near yet so far'. He gulped as he watched his kind, polite, future boss interacting with his peers in awe. He in fact, sees the younger, but tall boy basked in light, and framed with flowers!

But being a mafia child, he knows running the show is more than just a pretty face.

So he observed for a week every lunch time and during PE Lessons. His skin is very beautiful to look at and his teeth when he smiles, is pearly-white and straight that made Gokudera self-conscious. His own teeth while straight, is stained from his choice of food and habits, that he took to paying for a dental whitening too for several sessions using his money that he got from his hits. For now he's pretty well-off but his weapons are expensive...that, and he has to pay his own expenses and rent with his own money. So he has to be careful.

Sure he's tall and can pass for 15, old enough for a part-time job but that's if and only if no one asks, should he have money troubles.

So he began job-hunting by investigating his employers' backgrounds...and found an old grocer in which he can work for as a cashier every after sundown. He will only start when he gets hard on funds.

After a rough day of work, he was about to go home when he got into some trouble...with some people he bumped into after a stressful day of researching and investigating. He could not use his dynamites in a shopping district and it was then he realized that by specializing too much in his weapons...he greatly lacked in other combat skills.

He realized that now as he was being beaten black and blue.

However...

'Mother, wait here!'

And last Gokudera saw, was Juudaime saving him before he blacked out, frantic and in a hurry to save him.

xxx

Wednesday after school...

'Tsu-kun, before you do exercising in the backyard, will you help me out with grocery shopping?' Nana called out to Tsuna. 'We're running out of foodstuff in our pantry, especially rice.'

'Eh sure. I'll be taking off my equipment. Be back in five minutes!' Tsuna said as he went upstairs to remove his tension suit and his clothes, and froze the surface of his skin using his negative flames to freeze off his sweat and lotions, and shattered it, with the ice falling off his body. He then put his underwear back on, and put on clothes. A dark orange turtleneck sleeveless zip-up jacket with a green undershirt, a white belt, black pants and matching shoes. He also put on a black armband on his right upper arm and other accessories that made him look really cool before putting on body spray again.

'Oh my! You look as cool as ever, Tsu-kun~!' Nana squealed. 'Its hard to see you in those clothes since you work out more than you go out to have fun.' she pouted as they left the house.

'Well, its so I'm pretty manly by the time I'm in high school and looks score high points instantly. So rice aside, what's our problem kaasan?' Tsuna asked his mother curiously.

'Well, it's a pretty long list.' Nana chuckled weakly. 'I'm glad papa sent money right on time too so come on!' she said as they went off to the shopping district on foot since its just nearby anyway. So they shopped at the groceries to stock up their pantry but his mother bought one sack of rice, enough to last them a month and some, eggs, seafood, condiments and vegetables to last them a week as because most of them are perishable goods, they really buy the rest enough to last them a week. What was more important was the rice, eggs and supply of miso soup ingredients. Even if there's nothing else, as long as there's those foods, any Japanese household on financial crisis will be a bit OK.

However, on the way home...they encountered a gang beating up on a foreign guy.

Not just any foreign guy...but someone who would stay with him for life and be a good friend as Luce-neesama told him. 'Mother, wait here!' he cried as he rushed at the situation at full speed.

'E-eh?! Tsu-kun?!' Nana gasped in horror as her son is WILLINGLY heading into danger. That's the YAKUZA he's trying to fight off! 'Help! Police!' she shrieked in fright, fearing for her son as because its THE Yakuza, bystanders are too terrified to do anything, but...

Her son beat them all, much to the disbelief and awe of the stupefied bystanders. And he clearly knew what he was doing, and made fighting look beautiful and graceful while still packing a lot of power...and in two minutes, all of them are heavily smarting and gasping on the ground in a silent scream in pain. On the roof of a building, Reborn who was stalking the pair watched and was impressed.

'...Wao.' Tsuna turned to see Hibari and his posse. 'They divided into small groups harassing stores in Midoriyama Shopping District and they're the last one...you've got some skill. Who are you?'

'Erm, before we get to know each other, how about telling me where the nearest clinic is?' said Tsuna wryly as he picked up the unconscious boy. 'They were beating up on this foreigner and he's really worse off.' he said worriedly. Hibari agreed with helping Tsuna out to the clinic but the nearest was school. That, and Tsuna requested that his mother needed help in getting their shopping home in exchange for what Hibari may ask of him today as long as its nothing crazy or unreasonable.

Hibari smirked...

And Tsuna gulped inwardly while cleaning up Gokudera.

He carefully stripped the boy's upper body in order to hide from Hibari that he carried A LOT of dynamites, cigarettes and lighters and last he checked, Illegal Explosives are against the rules and the Rule-Stickling Prefect will no doubt, bite the poor guy to death, and he's stronger than adult men and a whole Yakuza Squad combined.

xxx

After cleaning his wounds and applying first aid...Gokudera woke up and saw Tsuna and gasped. 'Y-you...'

'**How did you end up in such a situation?**' Tsuna asked him in English. His skill was such that it impressed Gokudera and Hibari who are both natural speakers, given their backgrounds. Gokudera a genius boy and Hibari had some European Background due to his parents' divorce, having lived in France so he also knew French. '**You had a really bad run-in with the local yakuza.**'

'D-don't worry, I can speak Japanese.' Gokudera reassured them weakly while wincing. 'I spent a few hours looking for a place I could get a part-time job in but a lot of places are full until I found a grocery willing to hire.' he said. 'I was kinda tired and all I wanted to do is go home and sleep...I was too drowsy and bumped into something...next thing I know, I was getting beaten up.' he sighed. 'I thought it was a dream but it sure is too real.' he said wryly while wincing. 'The stinging in my body don't lie.'

'You really are injured. Right now we're in a clinic at school.' said Tsuna with a weak smile. 'Can any of your relatives take you home?' Gokudera deflated.

'I'm here all by myself, so...'

'Then, you can stay at my house until you're well enough to go home. I insist.' Tsuna offered kindly with his smile. 'Even any mother also won't let you be alone in such a state.' Gokudera began to fret. Juudaime who saved him offered to let him stay in his house?! His eyes widened and his expression shaky. He cared for him before he found out about the mafia thing...

His life belongs to him now.

He made up his mind.

'A-alright.'

'Now then.' Hibari spoke, startling the two mafia boys, 'You owe me and I'm now cashing it in, Sawada.' he said as his eyes glinted. 'You. Fight me. Now.' he demanded. The younger, pretty boy is powerful and he fought in a way that he made fighting _beautiful_ and he drooled at the very idea of it.

'Huh?!' Gokudera choked out, wide-eyed.

'Alright.' Tsuna agreed.

'You can't be serious?!' Gokudera gasped out to Tsuna who smiled.

'Don't worry, I'm no slouch.' Tsuna smiled reassuringly. 'I'll be fine. Besides, we are near a clinic, we'll be OK!' he said cheerfully. 'Stay here OK? We'll just be in the baseball club grounds.'

'B-but...'

'Rest and take care of yourself. For me?' Tsuna asked him in a cutesy cheerful smile that also doubled as 'just-do-what-I-say'. Gokudera deflated. If one had a stronger imagination, his imaginary puppy ears would have drooped in defeated submission. There's just no saying no to this guy.

xxx

And so...

Hibari observed his opponent.

He is famous as the beautiful, aristocratic, perfect male idol to ever grace Namimori Chuu that even his own followers are fantasizing about the kid being under them in their beds, moaning their names...and he was in no place to rebuke them for that would be pot calling the kettle black. He too, desired the boy but as the top dog, this beauty who also has a beautiful fighting style, is HIS.

At first he thought everyone was exaggerating, until he saw the photos, and seeing the boy in person in his patrols. Good looks, and skin even the girls moaned in envy for, and neatly-manicured, clean hands. He also dressed fashionably too...and his fighting is just as beautiful, graceful, and sharply powerful while he himself relied on brute force and preemptive strikes.

He also understood eye-contact language...

And soon it began. Their battle against each other for dominance and proving that one are stronger than the other. However, Hibari learned quick that while Tsuna is skilled and has style in comparison to his own style, experience still made the difference, and he defeated the younger one in five minutes without messing him up too badly. Two good hits are sufficient to make him keel over. 'Hum. Pretty green despite your skill. You don't fight much.'

'Well, I condition first before I fight.' said Tsuna weakly while rubbing his aching abdomen. 'There's a reason why I wear my restraints you know. I may have skill but you have what I don't...and you know full well what it is. I lost.' he said in acceptance.

'Hn...then I'll have you fight me everyday. You're a potential good opponent.' said Hibari. 'Its a waste to let someone of your skill go rot simply because you lack reality.'

Tsuna only gave him a sheepish smile.

Hibari noted the kid wasn't even upset that he lost. He just accepted it whole-heartedly because he lacked experience and he knew his shortcomings well. It was respect points in his book.

xxx

'Tsu-kun, so this young man will be staying with us until he feels better?' Nana asked as they put Gokudera in the guest room. He wasn't kidding when he said he was so tired and sleepy.

'Hai...from his ID, his name is Gokudera Hayato.' said Tsuna. 'He's Italian despite his Japanese heritage so he could speak our language well so we have no language barrier issues.' he said. 'He also said that he lives alone and looking for a part-time job that took him a whole day and he wound up too tired he had that bad run-in while literally sleepwalking in the streets.' Nana grimaced as her imagination spun such a scenario. 'That's how we found him.'

'Poor dear...he should stay here with us for a while then. I'm not exactly approving of letting underaged kids living all alone on their own...' Nana fretted as Tsuna inwardly smirked. Things were going his way and he didn't even put in much effort. Granted, he hated doing things this way just to have a friend as he knew he got Gokudera's loyalty to him by saving him but its what ANYONE WITH A GOOD MORAL CONSCIENCE would do! He sometimes cursed mafia mentality. Well, it'll take a while for Gokudera to _accept_ that Tsuna wanted a **friend,** and not a subordinate.

It just sounded too cold to the lonely boy who was all alone and friendless until he met Luce.

Needless to say, Tsuna joined his mother in cooking dinner just to make the guy food for when he wakes, while his mother handles their dinner. He made Gokudera rice balls, chicken balls with barbecue sauce and bamboo skewers stabbed in each meatball, and chilled some lemon iced tea for him in the freezer for the boy's dinner.

Hours later...Reborn visited Gokudera by sneaking into the guest room when the Sawadas are asleep, and sped up the process with his own flames. The presence of flames woke up Tsuna but since nothing threatening to him and his mother, that, and its in Gokudera's room, he thought Reborn did it for a catch as Luce told him that he has Sun Flames. So he let it be.

Gokudera woke up to heat in his body and pain disappearing...and saw Reborn. 'R-Reborn-san!'

'I watched everything.' said Reborn. 'What do you think of this one?'

'About Juudaime...he saved me before knowing what the mafia is about...and he's really concerned about my well-being.' Gokudera wheezed out while still having beating phantom pains. 'No boss will ever do that unless there's something in it for them...for him to save lives so freely and willingly without a shred of hesitation...I heard him say, 'mother wait here' before jumping in to save me.'

'He cooked you dinner too, lent you his pajamas since he took your clothes to the laundry, and hid your belongings under your bed as he can't exactly explain away to his mother why you have dynamite and he looked just as spooked.' Reborn painted at the lamp stand which Gokudera opened to see food. Gokudera looked incredibly astonished. 'I have yet to figure how to worm the mafia into his life. However, there are some things you must know about your future boss.'

Reborn told Gokudera all he knew about the boy that surprised him.

He had no idea Tsuna is a Grade-A Student, a budding good fighter and took seriously good care of his looks that his habits put women to SHAME and no, he's not into boys. He just likes grooming and looking good a lot which may be his only known vice, and he sees a dentist every month for dental whitening and cleaning. He has a lot of skin cares products and body sprays in his stores!

Gokudera suddenly felt pressure on him to look just as good if he ever wanted to be known as his Right-Hand Man which was his dream if he ever joined a family. Reborn told him to worm his way into Tsuna's life, and gradually introduce him to the Mafia World slowly because Reborn had no chance and no room to barge in into the Sawadas' life unless something drastic happens.

It was what IRKED the Arcobaleno and he never failed a job before!


	5. Desire

Desire

Yamamoto Takeshi started out like any freshman in Namimori Chuu.

He started out as nothing in the midst of strangers whose faces he didn't know about...and while he has difficulty approaching who he wanted for friends, his eyes fell on the school male beauty more than the school female beauty, Sasagawa Kyoko.

He could clearly see the difference between the two school beauties.

Sasagawa Kyoko, while doing pretty good in school since she's 50 out of 300 freshman students in Year Grade Rankings, her personality left much to be desired even if she's a kind person. She's easily exploited on that if without one Kurokawa Hana, goodness knows what would have happened to the poor girl without the snarky taller girl protecting her, and her older brother is just as naïve. Sawada Tsunayoshi on the other hand, is Mr. Perfect Prince incarnate, but something about the beauty made him 'so near yet so far'.

In his own observations, he was distancing himself and uncomfortable in getting close to anybody but seeing that seriously took careful, minute watching. He created his aristocratic air to make his 'social barrier'. But something in Yamamoto wanted to get close to him. He felt that the world would be his if he ever got close to the somewhat-shy, beautiful boy, but during prelims, baseball and Sawada-watching took up much of his time that his grades plunged and now he's working on catching it up.

He forgot and lost himself, dammit.

He knew that to hope to be close to Tsuna, a boy whom he felt will take him to a life of change forever, And for the better since as he is now, he is lost. Each letter, CAPITALIZED.

His friends aren't really his friends either.

They just like him for his homerun and pitching skills that won the school a number of tournaments during Prelim Periods...the District, Prefecturals and smaller tournaments. It felt hollow victories...like he never really won anything at all. He loved baseball but it tasted bitter now. His love and his bitterness conflicted that it affected his game play...and when he broke his arm from too much practicing, he was at his wits' end.

He went to the rooftop in a trance out of depression...and met him. Alone.

Sawada Tsunayoshi who was napping, curled up in a way a girl would be if they're found napping. Cute.

He could not help but smile...his dark feelings ebbed away like wind blowing sand away.

His feet made him approach the sleeping boy...with a desire to stay with him.

He knew this was what he wanted the second he laid his eyes on him.

He never understood why he felt this way. He's not in love with him or anything. Attracted, yes. In love, no! But it DID tell him one thing...he likes boys. As beautiful as Sawada Tsunayoshi is, he's not for him.

Suddenly, he opened his long-lashed eyes and got up. 'Oh! Yamamoto-san, what is it?' he asked him kindly.

'Well uhh I found you like this out here I thought you fainted from something.' Yamamoto quickly fibbed out an excuse.

'Oh dear...well, I had a lot to do last night my usual sleeping hours got a bit short.' said Tsuna sleepily. 'So yes I do feel quite...sleepy.'

'Well sleeping on hard concrete is no good.' said Yamamoto jovially, 'Not comfortable at all!'

'Indeed but they wouldn't let me sleep in the infirmary so I don't really have a choice.' said Tsuna wryly. 'Oh well, sleep is sleep no matter where you do it...' he sighed as he caressed Yamamoto's injured arm that made the tanned boy blush. 'And where did this come from?' Yamamoto then remembered what he was on the roof for. He wanted to end everything.

'Er I had a bad fall while practicing my swings...'

'Open or closed fracture?'

'Closed...'

'That's good. Not as painful compared to an open fracture.' Tsuna smiled. 'It'll heal in a couple weeks instead of months. Just be careful next time alright? I'm pretty sure your family would want you to be careful. No parent likes to see their child hurt.'

'...er you didn't mention friends...' Yamamoto pointed out.

'Don't be offended but _you really don't have any_.' said Tsuna sadly as he was pretty blunt about it. The minute he said that, the light in Yamamoto's eyes disappeared. 'I watched this school. Well, our yearmates that is.' he said with a pained smile. 'I see you with our peers but you were never really happy with them weren't you? If you weren't, why not be friends with people who could make you really smile and really mean it? Friends who really care for you just as you would for them? Right now you're on a one-sided friends with benefits relationships with your peers and they keep taking from you and you know it because the light in your eyes disappear more and your smile gets more faker than healthy. Every time I see you with them its painful to look at. I waited...for an opportunity to talk to you alone but you wound up coming to me instead so now I have the chance to tell you.'

'I don't have friends either because I knew I'll end up the same.' said Tsuna sadly. 'I thought its better to be alone than be used until you're no longer useful. That's more painful than being alone itself. But I still wish for a real friend since the loneliness can get too much sometimes.' he admitted. 'But its hard to see who's real and who isn't.'

'Oh...' Yamamoto deflated. 'Then...well...are you a real friend?' he asked Tsuna who was sadly looking at the ground.

'If someone would like to have me but I hope its for real friendship. Not because I can help in homework or projects and then not see me until needed.' said Tsuna wryly. 'Friends means...we care for each other like siblings...like family. We will do everything for the other just as they'd do anything for us. That's how I see friendship or at least, hope on how it should be. I have such hopes since I've been alone for so long outside my house, until I met a person who was like the light to me. She taught me friendship should be like that. She was my first friend too...but fate didn't let her live long. She died six months ago.' he said softly. His eyes showed pain and grief about the loss that the taller boy saw. He had the same pair of eyes when his mother died after all.

'Sawada...' that, was ouch.

'Well, her beliefs are my own now. She's really wise about life and taught me about stuff that really matters.' Tsuna giggled. 'She's the reason I still have light and hope that not all people are self-serving jerks or mean to you because they can. That I could still find good friends someday. The only question now is...will we make the right choice in who we give our hearts to without knowing who will care and who will hurt us?'

xxx

Reborn was on the roof, behind the water tank listening to the pair.

He now has a lead. This friend he's referring to.

Once lunch bell rang, he made sure all students are in class before going to ask Gokudera to ask Nana about Tsuna.

xxx

'About Tsu-kun?' Nana mused as Gokudera helped with the chores in the house.

'Hai...he seems to be a wonderfully perfect person.' said Gokudera, greatly admiring his still-unaware boss. 'Kind and gentle too.'

'Well...my son went through a lot of grief before he became who he is today.' said Nana with a sad smile. 'I just don't know what's wrong with him when he was a child.'

'What happened?' Gokudera frowned. Did something happen to Juudaime?

'He was a normal boy...but suddenly, his grades started plummeting...and he became horribly clumsy he was a danger to himself.' said Nana. 'More often than not he comes home with scrapes and bruises from tripping or tumbling...even falling down stairs!' Gokudera nearly dropped the freshly-laundried shirt he was holding. 'He said he has trouble remembering things...things are so bad people at school picked on him for being 'no-good'. He was made fun of and bullied that he hated everybody and had the lowest self-esteem the teachers ever saw. I didn't know what to do and so does his father. I could just helplessly watch as my son grew to hate school because of the bullying.'

'Then suddenly, he came home happy.' said Nana. 'He was 8 then. From bitter, jaded child to a smiling boy...he said he met a really nice girl. She's foreign, he couldn't pronounce her name so he just called her 'Hikari-neesama' because that's what her name means in Japanese.' she chuckled. 'Every after school, he said he would go spend time with her. Who am I to refuse after something good finally happened in his life that he could smile and laugh again? He would go home late at night since then...and his school performance finally improved to the point that he gets high grades and soon, perfect. But six months ago...he came home distraught.'

'...w-why is that?' Gokudera swallowed audibly.

'She passed away.' Gokudera gasped. 'He was inconsolable. I just found out after he said he would stay with her until her family picks up her body when he contacted them. He was crying on the phone that Hikari-san is dead. He wouldn't tell me how and why, he was sobbing...and didn't go home for days.' Nana sighed. 'When he did, his eyes are red and puffy and lost some weight. He must have waited for her family without bothering to care for himself while he watched over her. Losing his first and only friend deeply hurt him. He didn't and won't eat I had to send him to a counselor to help him overcome his grief while starting him on rice gruel since he really didn't eat for many days. He recovered eventually but he clearly loved her that her death still haunts him. But this person helped him so much that she was able to change him. From no-good to confident accomplisher...I never met her nor got the chance to thank her because Tsu-kun is incredibly protective and secretive about her. He just speaks of their time together. It must be in fear that if she was publicly known to be close to him, she would get bullied and singled-out too just for knowing...'no-good Tsuna'.' she sighed, making quote marks in the air. 'After that, he really dedicated himself to schoolwork to forget and next thing I know, he's Valedictorian.'

'Oh...' Gokudera drooped. So Juudaime lost someone dear to him that it severely affected him that much? 'So that's what happened...I just can't imagine the then and the now. Its just too surreal.' he croaked out in sheer denial to the woman who sadly smiled.

'Well, we start at the bottom dear...and its thanks to those who care for us that we're able to soar high.' she said. 'Its thanks to her that he was able to soar high. From ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. I wanted to see her but he always says no with a scared look on his face. He didn't want anyone else to see her or know where she is.'

xxx

'...and that's the gist of it.' Gokudera finished reporting to Reborn. 'So what language is this 'Hikari-san' possibly be that its so foreign he couldn't pronounce it?'

'I think we should start on searching records for a female foreigner whose name means 'light'.' said Reborn. 'Let's get to it. North half is mine, south half is yours.'

'Hai.' and the two got to work investigating...but so far, nobody!

Its like all traces of a female whose name is 'light' is gone...from paperwork to computer data!

Suspicious!

And that's how Reborn's Second Report went.

xxx

That afternoon...

Tsuna fought with Hibari as the guy wanted a fight with him every after school. They would fight until sundown!

The thing is...

Each time he loses, there's a consequence such as doing chores for the committee and such.

But lately...something new.

'OK...so what am I going to do this time, Hibari-senpai?' Tsuna asked him curiously as he followed Hibari to the rooftop.

'All you'll have to do is stay still.' Hibari smirked. 'And for one minute.'

'Eh?' Tsuna blinked as he found himself pinned to the wall...

And Hibari kissed him senseless...


	6. Ignorance is NOT Bliss!

Ignorance is NOT Bliss!

Tsuna didn't know what to do.

It felt good.

Hibari pinned him to the wall beside the rooftop door and kissed him senseless, all the while gently kneeing his groin...and held his hands firmly but gently.

He didn't understand it but it felt good...so good...at the same time a weird stinging like the need to go as he slowly stiffened down there.

He clumsily reciprocated Hibari's gentle caresses with his own tongue and closed his eyes, and resigned himself to the older. Hibari smirked in his kiss as he let go, a thin thread of saliva connecting them before it broke. 'Uhm...I don't know what we just did, but...' said Tsuna. 'Do kids our age do this these days?' he asked him in a very innocently unaware manner as he wasn't even blushing in submission before the feral, older boy. Hibari noted Tsuna really didn't know that Hibari claimed him as HIS.

'Its special.' said Hibari as he gently raised Tsuna's face to him by having his left hand tilt his chin up, to see his innocence which really turned him on. 'Its to say that you're mine.'

So that was a possession claim?

'Oh, so its something like that, huh?' Tsuna mused thoughtfully, not the least bit intimidated. 'But senpai...this is something I've known since I was a child...that I would belong to a lot of people...you just happen to be one of them now that I understood my instincts.' Hibari's eyes narrowed at that, his eyes blazing at the fact that this beauty isn't completely his. 'I don't know why I feel that way but I belong to others too just as I feel with you.'

'No way, I'm not sharing!' Hibari growled and with that, the kiss got rougher and Tsuna merely submitted to him again. Hibari slowly put Tsuna on the floor wherein he rubbed his own erection on the boy's, the friction and tightening in their pants made it all the more intense that left Tsuna moaning in more want, as he left behind a present to Tsuna.

A hickey at the base of his neck. As far as Tsuna knows, Hibari sucked and nibbled on his neck like some vampire. At least he didn't bite! But it still felt good...even if Hibari tasted lotion in his mouth.

For years, he expected this.

Luce-neesama told him that he would find a home for his heart in people like Hibari. He just has to make the right choice as his heart belongs to many. But he can't be with the wrong people.

'Remember senpai...I belong to a lot of people just as how they belong with me. Puzzles pieces that form a picture together.' Tsuna smiled as he raked Hibari's hair in a caressing manner with his right hand. 'I'm the Sky who accepts everyone...and you're my carefree Cloud...whom nothing can ever bind, but can cover me, the sky. Remember that well.'

With that, Tsuna used Hibari's entrancement with his words as a chance to get away and go home.

Hibari was wondering what the heck was with the references. All he cared is that Tsuna is his alone.

But what's with the weird lotion on his skin? It made his marking of him taste like soap it ruined a good moment there!

xxx

At the boys' bathroom on the first floor, Tsuna released himself, but instead of urine, it was what usually stains his shorts since he hit twelve. He thought nothing of it and just expelled it. The stiffness was gone and all is well. He fixed his uniform and tie before going home.

However...!

When he got dressed into his training uniform with Gokudera helping his mother at the kitchen, they both STARED at him with comical wide eyes.

'T-Tsu-kun...!' Nana gasped out with weird smile on her face.

'Doushita? You two look like you saw a ghost.' Tsuna pointed out.

'T-Tsuna-s-sa...n...' Gokudera tried hard not to be too formal. 'Why do you have a hickey?!' he squeaked in horror as Tsuna blinked.

'Hickey? What's that?'

'That bruise mark on your neck!' Gokudera pointed out in a blushing, high-pitched voice. Tsuna looked thoughtful and went back down memory lane until he remembered seeing it at the bathroom mirror while fixing his tie.

'Ah, this? This is a hickey? Hibari-senpai did it.' said Tsuna casually, pointing at said mark and Gokudera's jaws dropped. 'He-' Nana was stunned that a GUY did it, '-told me I belonged to him, put his mouth on mine and...' he just described in teacher lecture mode complete with the 'raise one hand into a pointed finger' pose what a kiss is to his dumbstruck family. 'Then...' he said how he got the hickey. By the time he was done explaining in a casual, carefree manner, both his mother and friend were blushing stark red. 'It felt really good too we should do this often!' he said happily. 'So this bruise on the neck is called a hickey huh? What do I call the other one?'

'...Maman, did you not give him the talk?' Gokudera choked feebly as Nana fainted. 'Maman/Kaasan?!' both boys gasped as Nana fainted away.

'Gokudera, why do both of you have red faces while I talked? And was mother too tired from the chores this morning?'

Gokudera inwardly prayed, 'Kami help me...'

Outside at the windows, Reborn did a face-palm.

Thus by the time Nana recovered, she VERY RELUCTANTLY gave her son the talk. Gokudera helped with scientific illustrations too...and on Nana's very reluctant agreement, Gokudera made Tsuna watch porn to see how it's done!

'Heee...so that's how it is...but what about a boy to boy one? Where do you stick it in? Since boys don't have vaginas, do we stick it in the anus since Hibari-senpai wants me this way, it seems?' he asked them innocently cluelessly in an inquisitive manner.

Gokudera and Nana looked utterly horrified. Gokudera pictured images in his mind and he sported his own hard-on and a nosebleed. Nana was imagining her son in such a position...doing the role _she_ did for Iemitsu in their younger days! A boy doing IT to her son...she too, sported a nosebleed.

Again, Reborn did a face-palm from his hiding place. Vongola's gonna have a field day...this is a disaster! An utter CATASTROPHE! What about future heirs?!

'Tsuna-san, I'll DEFINITELY protect you from him in school starting tomorrow!' Gokudera declared his fierce protection at once. 'You're way too good for him! Choose someone who's good for you!'

'E-eh? You mean who I do it with?'

'NOOOO!' Gokudera wailed dramatically ala Johnny Bravo impression. He got it all wrong!

NOW they have to fully explain...this time, with Love in the factor which is why he should NOT do it with 'just anyone'.

Reborn knew he'd need a whole bottle of Tylenol, get smashed with every liquor known to man and he really MUST find a way to insert himself in the boy's life soon! He grew up socially naïve and clueless! Not good, not good at all!

xxx

Next day...

'Class, we have a new student from Italy.' said the teacher. 'This is Gokudera Hayato-kun. Please treat him well.'

'Kyaaa!'

'He's so hot!'

'We're lucky to have really hot guys in class~!' Tsuna smiled at his guardian who smiled back before taking his seat. To Yamamoto who was at the far back...he could only look at the newcomer. His beauty was different from Tsuna's due to being somewhat-foreign but his heart throbbed.

Yes.

Throbbed.

When Gokudera went to sit in the vacant seat beside him, he could not help but be nervous. Gokudera who was on his way to his seat saw him and they made eye contact.

Gokudera felt something...

And he wasn't sure if he knows what it is...

Lunch time...

'Tsuna-san, where are we going to eat lunch?' Gokudera asked Tsuna and this familiarity SHOCKED all who knew Tsuna. 'In Italian Schools all of us go to the cafeteria so do Japanese schools have those?'

'Oh no we don't. We just eat wherever we like and then come back when lunch is over.' said Tsuna. 'We can eat anywhere!'

'Really? I guess that's why Maman gave me this wrapped-up thing too when we left the house...' Gokudera mused while holding up a bento wrapped in red Furoshiki.

'H-he lives with you?!' Yamamoto sputtered out, voicing what everyone wanted to ask.

'Hai. He's on Homestay with my family so yes, I know him.' Tsuna smiled. 'Come on, I'll show you around, Hayato-kun.' and the two school hunks left.

'Er Tsuna-san, Homestay?' Gokudera blinked. 'I have an apartment...'

'Ahahaha, I don't think kaasan will let you live alone until you're of age, so you may as well move in with us.' Tsuna chuckled as they headed for the roof. 'She's gotten fond of you in just three days, so why not?' Gokudera blushed at that. He gets to live with his boss. SERIOUSLY?!

xxx

Hibari was on the warpath.

Why?

Word reached his ears through a mole in Tsuna's classroom that a foreign student is awfully familiar with what's his, even if its the guy he and Tsuna rescued, that STILL doesn't mean he should take his place, what's rightfully his! Growling, he went for the roof to see Tsuna with Gokudera who was teaching him about social dos and don'ts.

'Oy!' Hibari growled as Gokudera got in front of Tsuna, making a meat shield out of himself.

'You're not laying a finger on Tsuna-sama you whacko!' Gokudera growled as the two boys glared at each other.

'You two...kindly get along please?' Tsuna pleaded. 'We're family and family isn't supposed to fight each other. We're all brothers here.' he chided. 'So please...no fighting.' he said softly with an expression that made them both somehow look like scolded children. 'So Hibari-senpai, you wished to see me for more of what we did yesterday?'

'Tsuna-sama noooo! You're too good for him, find someone better!' Gokudera wailed in dismay.

'He's mine you stupid herbivore! I'm NOT sharing!' Hibari growled as he took out his Tonfas and Gokudera...took out Dynamites.

'DYNAMITES?!' Tsuna yelped in disbelief as the two boys fought over him...

Chaos ensued.

'YOU TWO STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!' Tsuna hollered angrily in his angry, commanding voice with his eyes momentarily turning orange for a split second that both boys felt 'something' that made them obey. 'Both of you are GROUNDED!'

'Hah?!'


End file.
